A communication network includes paths of nodes that route packets through the network. Optical amplifiers perform an important function within these networks by amplifying an optical signal in order to increase the operational length of an optical network. From time to time, the pump lasers that may form a key part of the optical amplifier may experience faults, resulting in an unacceptable level of output power on the part of the optical amplifier. Currently, pump lasers are expensive and difficult to manufacture, due to the high performance specifications required. These pump lasers may also be difficult to replace, particularly in submarine communication networks.